


Then there were none

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big plot twist, Bully Bela, Bully Lilith, Bully Lucifer, Bully Michael, Bully jimmy, Bully meg, Guilty get killed, Justice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, One Shot, Plot Twist, Revenge, Then there were none, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, just read till the end, mention of bullying, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: A group of friends had a horrible secret that they were going to take to their grave. However, someone is attempting to kill them one by one in revenge. They start realizing maybe not everyone is who they claim to be and no one can be trusted.Requested by: longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac





	Then there were none

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac).



> The movie I watched which inspired me:
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> [Then there were none (1945)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDUBYE9i-uo)  
> 

 

 

 

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s cool we are having a reunion.” The happy brunette spoke as she walked with her boyfriend. The man looked her over he took in her swaying hips as she carried her bags from the dock after the boat had dropped them off. “It was nice for Meg to rent out a place for us to visit so the gang can meet up, huh, Jimmy.”

 

“Well, it was pretty short notice, Bela,” Jimmy spoke. “We are glad we got it off in time.”

 

“Oh, I know but thank you so much for trying,” Bela spoke as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I owe my boss everything,” Jimmy stated. “But I’m glad I made you happy.”

 

“Come on, you miss the boys.” Bela shoved him as he nodded heading towards the Mansion. “Jimmy! Look at this! It’s HUGE!”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jimmy spoke as Bela opened the door and screams interrupted from the girls. Bela, Lilith, and Meg moved in for a hug as Jimmy moved into the house. Jimmy walked up to Michael and Lucifer with a handshake, happy to see his old friends here. Jimmy noticed the sound of someone dropping a glass to see someone enjoying the partying a little too much.

 

The drunk man slowly and wobbly moved to collect the glass and ice he spilled off the carpet. Already drunk before noon.

 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Bela whispered about the drunk. “What a mood killer.”

 

“He got an invitation too,” Meg whispered back. “He has a room key.”

 

“Why would you invite him, Meg?” Bela asked.

 

“Me?” Meg scoffed insulted.

 

“Look, he was part of the group too.” Lucifer scoffed. “He’s allowed to come to the reunion.”

 

“Yeah, but...how can we get drunk and have fun, when he is here…” Lilith spoke.

 

“It’s not his fault his ex-boyfriend-” Lucifer scoffed when a voice made them turn.

“Here, Dean,” Jimmy spoke causing everyone to go quiet as Jimmy collected his glass from the floor with ease softly holding it to Dean. Dean eyed him with broken tired eyes as Jimmy looked at him sadly.

 

“...C-Cas?” Dean mumbled as everyone held their breaths and recoiled at the name.

 

“No…It’s Jimmy, remember me?” Jimmy whispered before he stood deciding it was better Dean didn’t have another glass. “...I’ll take that as a no.”

 

Jimmy stated as he grabbed a blanket from the couch decoration sadly looking over Dean.

 

“...Are you tired, Dean? Do you want to sleep off the booze, you drunk?” Jimmy spoke kindly, Dean drunkenly nodded as he curled almost instantly to sleep. Jimmy wrapping him up in the blanket.

 

“God, seriously. What a killjoy.” Bela scoffed looking at the drunk disgusted.

 

“I would think he would have gotten over _his_ death, You know?” Meg held herself.

 

“You think, seeing as he was dicking anything moving when dating _him!_ Who cares anyway, It was probably his fault!” Bela rolled her eyes. “Seriously Meg, why did you invite him?”

 

“Me? It’s your party.” Meg scoffed.

 

“My party?” Bela asked.  “You planned the whole thing.”

 

“No, Bela this was _your_ party you rented the house and invited all of us.” Meg blinked like she was mental.

 

“No way.” Bela pulled out the card showing it was her.

 

“That...wasn’t me. I got an invite saying it was you.” Meg pulled out her own.

 

“Me?” Bela looked at it as everyone who had their invitation on hand looked at the cards which read different people in the party.

 

“...Wait...did none of us check if... _anyone_ for sure planned this?” Bela asked as all the doors slammed locked automatically causing everyone to jump when the windows latched. “Is this some SICK joke, who would _do_ this?!”

 

Jimmy moved to the front door as Lucifer and Michael moved to try a window, they exchanged glances, they...were locked in.

 

“A-Are you serious?!” Meg panicked as Bela held onto her. “Whoever is doing this! Knock it off!”

“We can’t break the windows either,” Lucifer spoke. “They are all covered in metal bars.”

 

“Fine! I’ll just call the police.” Lilith scoffed trying to get reception on her phone, Everyone checked their phones. No reception. No wifi. They exchanged looks which spoke volumes.

 

“Fuck!” Bela stomped her foot. “Someone check the drunks!” Jimmy walked over taking Dean’s phone from his pocket which contained a picture of him and Castiel smiling in a selfie. Dean pressing a kiss against the teenager’s face. Jimmy stared at the photo for a moment. “Well?!”

 

“No bars. No Wifi.” Jimmy spoke placing the phone back into Dean’s pocket.

 

“There has to be a landline.” Meg pulled away walking towards the kitchen, when she hit a wire in the hallway with her foot, causing a record player to start scratching to life.

 

**_Welcome honored guests!_ **

 

The voice was covered by a voice recorder, deep and robotic.

 

**_As you have figured out, there is no leaving. There is no getting help. There is no surviving this. On this private island paradise, you will find a punishment for your crimes._ **

 

Everyone exchanged looks.

 

“Is this a _SICK_ joke?” Bela spoke.

 

**_Now, what crimes may you ask?_ **

 

**_For the murder of Castiel Novak._ **

 

“We didn’t murder anyone!” Jimmy called as the recording continued. “He _killed_ himself!”

 

“Yeah! It was a suicide!” Meg called.

 

**_You will die in this house, alone, scared and horribly just like Castiel had._ **

 

Before they started to argue the voice continued listing their crimes.

 

**_Lucifer, your crimes? You would steal all of Castiel’s clothes during Gym class making him a joke to the class. Having the poor teen walk around with obvious sweat stains and smelly clothes where everyone would mock and laugh at him._ **

 

“You were the one?” Michael spoke.

 

“It was a _joke.”_ Lucifer scoffed.

 

**Michael, your crime? Your constant kleptomania of stealing anything worth money from Castiel’s pockets, locker or backpack. Leaving him unable to buy food or keep anything he worked hard to obtain.**

 

“Dude, he would have to mooch off of us because he couldn’t get food!” Lucifer scoffed. “He never ate because of you!” Lucifer shoved him before Michael forced his way out of his grip.

 

“I got help for it okay!” Michael snapped. “I was going through some things!!!”

 

**Meg, your crimes were for constantly making cruel comments on his weight, his sexuality, and looks. Constantly putting him down because you were jealous of the attention he received.**

 

“Meg, really?” Lilith scoffed.

 

“This is a DUMB reason to threaten my life!” Meg yelled into the air.

 

**Lilith, you would cyberbully him using cruel jokes and comments to make his depression worse. You would use fake accounts and pretend to be his friend online. Using what he told you to fuel his bullying.**

  


“Lilith-” Meg started.

 

“SHUT UP!” Lilith snapped.

 

**Dean, your crimes were simple. Castiel loved you and you couldn’t stay loyal. Your straying ways helped each slice to his wrists.**

 

Dean slept peacefully, drunk on the couch with no knowledge of any of this, his snores continued.

 

**Jimmy, your crimes are cruelly setting up your cousin for a horrible joke knowing he had suicidal thoughts. When he begged for your help, you instead helped Bela humiliate him on his last days on earth.**

 

No one said anything as Jimmy looked down.

 

**Last but not least, Bela. Bela, you enjoyed a cruel pleasurable life of making Castiel cry. The worse you have done was when you promised Castiel a birthday party of a lifetime. But instead, you got him drunk. Chopped off his hair, wrote slurs on his skin with your friends and posted pictures online of him naked and covered in vomit. Which made him feel like he had no choice but to end his life.**

 

Everyone continued to look away from each other.

 

**_Castiel wasn't blessed with forever….and neither will you._ **

 

**_May God have mercy on your souls._ **

 

The record started to scratch as everyone gave each other looks.

 

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Meg snapped. “I’M CALLING THE COPS!” Meg stormed towards the landline. The others followed leaving Dean on the couch to sleep.

 

“Meg, I don’t think we should tempt this psycho!” Lucifer called as Meg grabbed the phone turning to Lucifer in disgust as she started to dial the dial-up phone before pulling the corded phone towards her ear it was stuck, she kept yanking the rusty corded phone so she could use it. “Meg!”

 

“Lucifer! Quit being a little bit-” Meg snapped yanking it hard as a gunshot sounded. Everyone gasped as blood slid down Meg’s face, a bullet hole in her eye. She shook in place softly reaching a hand towards her face before she collapsed Dead.

 

Everyone screamed as Lucifer and Jimmy corralled them back into the living area, Bela had blood splatter on her as did the others.

 

“IS SHE DEAD?!” Bela sobbed as Lilith held Lucifer tightly crying.

 

“Yes…” Jimmy spoke shaking as Bela moved to cry on his shoulder. “...They are really trying to kill us.”

 

“We have to stay together-” Michael spoke agreeing. “Harder to kill us in numbers.”

 

“Wait,” Lilith spoke as she moved to the fireplace where baby angels sat, all white statues small with different poses. One was shattered.

 

“What Lilith?” Michael asked.

 

“There were seven statues here. Now...there is six. Someone broke a statue.” Lilith stated kneeling down to pick up a piece.

 

“But...we were all here, who could have broken it?” Jimmy asked as everyone turned to Dean.

 

“No way. He’s literally drinking since I got here.” Lucifer spoke as Jimmy walked over grabbing the glass and smelling it. He winced and put the glass down.

 

“He and the glass smell of it.” Jimmy winced as Lilith held the broken angel piece out.

 

“Cut him. If he’s unconscious from the liquor he won’t react.” Lilith spoke.

 

“No way-” Lucifer tried to stop them but Jimmy sliced a bit of Dean’s hand who continued to snore.

 

“...So it wasn’t him.” Bela spoke.

 

“Then what does that mean?” Michael asked.

 

“...It means the killer is in the house either hiding in the shadows...or one of us.” Jimmy sighed as the girls screamed. “Look the boat guy is coming back on Monday to take us home, we just got to survive the weekend.”

 

“Let’s just stay together,” Lucifer spoke as the group exchanged looks.

 

“We should sleep together tonight,” Jimmy spoke.

 

“A couple of us will get food, the rest will get us blankets and pillows from upstairs,” Jimmy spoke taking the other decorative blanket and placing it on Meg’s dead body in respect.

 

“We meet back in five minutes. Stay together.” Michael spoke as Jimmy followed Bela upstairs, Michael, Lucifer, and Lilith headed to find food. Jimmy walked with Bela’s hand in his.

  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“All the doors are locked,” Jimmy spoke as Bela pulled out her invitation showing a key.

 

“We all got keys. They must be to one of these rooms.” Bela spoke as she walked towards the first door. Bela attempted but it didn’t give. She tried a couple more when the door clicked. Bela beamed pushing the door open when Jimmy noticed something.

 

“Bela! Watch out!” Jimmy yelped shoving her towards the side as an ax flew down where she would have been. But because of jimmy’s quick thinking, she lived. “Are you okay?”

 

Bela nodded as a loud scream from Michael made them turn and run back to the others in the kitchen. Michael was trying to rip his hand from the fridge that had clamped shut on his wrist. Gears were grinding in the fridge doors, as blood poured down Michael’s arm and onto the floor.

 

“What happened?!” Jimmy yelled.

 

“He tried to grab some food from the fridge when the fridge slammed shut on his wrist and started to grind up his hand!” Lucifer yelled back as Michael continued to scream it was eating his arm. With one quick yank, Michael’s wrist detached from his hand, and the grinding noise continued for a few more minutes. Lucifer and Jimmy attempting to stop the bleeding when from the ice makers slot a chunk of grounded meat fell onto the fridge ledge causing the girls to vomit.

 

Jimmy wrapped it to the best ability he could before having Lucifer help carry Michael into the living room where the next statue was broken.

 

“He needs help,” Lucifer spoke. “He’s going to bleed to death.”

 

“There’s nothing more we can do.” Jimmy breathed in panic as the girls took a seat near the fireplace as they held each other crying. Jimmy and Lucifer took a seat near Michael hoping he would survive.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was dark, Michael was sweaty and covered with a fever, Lucifer kept fanning him but he kept looking worse and worse. Jimmy was almost asleep when he heard Dean waking, Dean moved to the bathroom quickly to vomit.

 

“Dean! Don’t go alone!” Jimmy followed after him before Bela got up after him.

 

“JIMMY!” Bela screamed as Jimmy stood in the doorway watching Dean vomit into the toilet. Jimmy sighed in relief that Dean was okay before Bela came and slapped his shoulder hard. “How fucking dare you! You scared me!”

 

“He doesn't know what’s going on, Bela! We are trying to stay alive!” Jimmy snapped.

 

“No! _We_ as in _us_ are the only people we should care about!” Bela snapped. “Come on!” Jimmy yanked away moving to help Dean up with an obvious hangover.

 

“Come on, Dean,” Jimmy spoke as he helped Dean back to the living room helping him lay back down.

 

“Does anyone have an aspirin?” Dean mumbled. Bela rolled her eyes digging into her purse.

 

“Yeah,” Bela stated annoyed handing him the bottle as Dean opened it popping three into his mouth and downing it with liquor, no one said anything sighing at the drunk.

 

“Someone’s trying to kill us,” Lucifer spoke. “They think we are responsible for Castiel’s suicide.”

 

“We are,” Dean spoke with a chuckle. “If it wasn’t for us, he would still be alive,” Dean spoke taking another sip. “I think we all deserve to die.”

 

“...” Lucifer scoffed. “He’s practically admitting to this! He’s the fucking killer!”

 

“He’s a drunk, not a killer,” Lilith spoke as she rubbed her eyes. “Anyone have a cigarette?”

 

“Yeah.” Jimmy handed over a cigarette which Lilith lit up using the fireplace. She blew out smoke shaking as she tried to calm down.

 

“Jimmy is it possible it is him?” Bela whispered.

 

“Have your own opinion, Bela!” Lilith snapped. “You only _just_ started dating a week ago!”

 

“I value his opinion!” Bela snapped. “But what does it even matter if we only started dating! We are soulmates.”  She held him.

 

“Whatever, we all know about your lame ass crush in high school and he wouldn’t hit your ass drunk. Surprise he took the bait now.”  Lilith started to cough. “Must be desperate as fuck-”

 

“Fuck you, Lilith!” Bela snapped standing up, but Lilith started to cough up blood.

 

“Lilith?” Lucifer spoke, as Lilith coughed harder, her face turning red as more blood started to pour from her mouth before she fell forward blood pooling from her lips. 

 

Lucifer, Bela, and Jimmy disgustedly looked away, Bela crying but Lucifer noticed Dean was lazily watching her body as he swirled his drink before taking a sip. 

 

“Who...was the only person who could have put that cigarette in there?” Lucifer asked.

 

“My purse has been in here the whole time.” Bela breathed in tears before Lucifer moved angrily to Dean shoving him against the fireplace breaking two of the five figures in the hit.

 

“I knew it was you! You bastard!” Lucifer snapped. “You were the only one here who could have!”

 

“How could I have done it when I just woke up?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Lucifer…” Bela sobbed as Lucifer turned seeing Michael lifeless on the ground below him. Having bled out from his wound as Lucifer stared at the lifeless body tears spilling down his face.

 

“M-Michael…” Lucifer sobbed his best friend was dead.

 

“...It’s okay Lucifer.” Dean whispered comfortingly, touching his shoulder as Lucifer sobbed. “...You’ll be with him in a _moment_.”

 

Lucifer turned to him wide-eyed as Dean swung the fire poker hard against Lucifer’s head. Bela screamed and Jimmy panicked backing up as Lucifer hit the ground. Dean whipped the poker back bashing his head in with sick crunching noises.

 

Blood splattering all over Dean, Bela, Jimmy and the walls before Lucifer’s body went limp. Dean ran his fingers through his blood covered hair, before smirking and turning to Bela and Jimmy. Bela continued to back up with Jimmy, her face pale like a ghost as she screamed.

 

“JIMMY! RUN!” Bela screamed as she turned to run with Jimmy when she froze feeling a knife enter her neck. Bela choked blood leaking out the wound as blood filled her mouth, Jimmy stared coldly at her as Bela tried to ask why when she started to fall but Jimmy grabbed her dragging her over to the couch. Belle held her throat hand touching the blade, wanting to pull it out to stop the pain.

 

“Not yet, _love_.” Jimmy cooed. “You can’t die yet.” Jimmy held her as Dean tied her up with duct tape. Jimmy turned to Dean eyeing his bloody face. Jimmy smiled with a soft laugh. “I told you once you get the urge you wouldn’t hesitate.”

 

“I didn’t think I could.” Dean breathed no longer sounding drunk, was he faking it? “But something about Lucifer got under my skin-”

 

“You did, _amazing._ ” Jimmy spoke as he softly cupped his chin wiping the blood with a cloth. 

 

Dean allowed the intimacy when Jimmy eyed his face before kissing Dean in a soft peck. Bela’s eyes opened in surprise as Jimmy turned to her amused. 

 

“Sorry. This must be a surprise but…” Jimmy spoke. Dean leaned down to kiss Jimmy’s neck pulled out a ring sliding it on Jimmy’s finger before Dean put on his own again. “I’m already married to a wonderful man.”

 

Jimmy softly moaned as Dean lustfully nipped at his skin.

 

“...And he’s a fucking blessing in bed.” Jimmy winked as Bela started to struggle more. Jimmy let Dean continue to hold him. “...Still not getting it, _are you?_ You were always _slow._ ” Jimmy laughed before he pulled back from Dean. “Bela, it wasn’t _Castiel_ you tortured that night.” Bela’s eyes widened as she panicked struggling.

 

“You drugged, mocked, and tortured...Jimmy. The love of your life...and when he died in your bed? You set it up like he hung himself in the park." Castiel spoke. 

 

"I knew about you and Jimmy's plan. It was just a bit of trimming of his hair, making sure he was already drunk before the party...All a piece of cake..really.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Jimmy got justice for his crimes that night, but when...none of you were sorry…I decided...to plan the perfect justice.” Castiel spoke, Bela looked to Dean.

 

“Oh? Dean? Dean was all in on it from the beginning. Stayed by my side through it all. Even came up with the ‘cheating rumors’ and his ‘drinking problems.’....God, I was blessed.” Castiel spoke as he eyed Dean. 

 

“The perfect man… For the perfect...happy...ending.” Castiel yanked out her blade, blood pooling rapidly. “Now excuse me while I enjoy my husband while you bleed to Death…” 

 

Castiel smirked as Dean yanked him into a rough and needing kiss.

 

Bela could only watch as Dean and Castiel roughly made out, pulling at each other's clothes as Bela slowly went unconscious.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Monday morning:**

  
  
  


“Ready to go home?” Dean asked as Castiel looked around the clean and spotless house, taking in the memories he will forever hold. “I bet the kids miss you like crazy.”

 

“I’ve been gone for a _week_.” Castiel laughed. “They must be going crazy.” Castiel pressed loving kisses against his lover before Dean took his hand.

 

“Let’s catch that ferry then, _Jimmy_ ,” Dean spoke as Castiel paused before he walked over to the remaining three angels placing two side by side till the statues were kissing before knocking the other meant for Bela. Castiel beamed happily.

 

“...Now I’m ready.” Castiel spoke as they walked out heading home happily.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

  
  



End file.
